The Apostate
by Rooro24
Summary: 2 very short stories about my fan-troll's ancestor, Lorenzin Crispata or The Apostate.


The Princess stood in the crowed as she watched the secound Sufferer die. Her hands balled up into fists, out of sight from the rest of the crowd due to her dark purple cloak. How many more would perish? In her mind she was no longer allied with thoughs of her blood stature. Blood of all colours had spilled and she was threw with war. She walked away from the high bloods then, and returned to her abode. There she wrote about the first and secound Sufferers. Her information would never be as reliable as that of the Disciple, but she knew that her descendant would find it and learn. That day the Princess became the Apostate.

This is what she wrote:

I was just over 11.5 sweeps old when I had first seen the preaches. At first it was something that all of high-bloods thought would only last for maybe a sweep at most but probably less. When it passed 2 sweeps we began to become worried. The lower-bloods were beginning to question their way of life and even some higher-bloods had done the same. We tried to keep the protests under control but an inevitable war came to be. I remember watching from my window as the hordes closed in. I remember seeing fields painted in the blood of all castes. When it ended and The Signless, now The Sufferer, was captured all the high-bloods knew it was for the better, or at least at the time I thought so.

I was just over 16 sweeps when the secound Sufferer came to be. This time he was more careful, and had allies. Once again more blood was spilled across the fields. But this time I didn't feel the glory and exhilaration of the kill. I began to feel the sense that what we were doing was wrong, that we **should **live in a more peaceful mindset, if only for the survival off our race. When the secound Sufferer died, I truly came to terms with what had happened over the sweeps. With this message I now relinquish my duties to Condesce and become a traitor.

Who was he? This was the question that many trolls had in their minds. Lorenzin Crispata was one of those trolls. The strange troll had started preaching about a world very different from their own. A world full of peace. He wore no sign and had bright red blood. He soon became known as the Signless. Lorenzin had went to many meetings with the other highbloods to decide what to do about this abomination.

"We must get rid of him," the Condesce finaly decided, "before he corruptes anymore of the lowbloods."

And so the hunt began. There weren't many followers at this point but it was still enough to create a small war. When the Signless was finally captured. Lorenzine was there to watch the victorious moment. She felt a thrill, a sense that what was happening was the right thing to do. But there was a very very small part of her that knew this was wrong.

She went on with her life after that. Living in luxury and happiness. But then it happened again. Another bright red blooded troll, preaching to the lowerbloods. But this time was different. He had a sign, and help. Another war started. This time larger. The Sufferer's side was more organized this time. Like before, the highbloods started to win, but something was different with that too.

The feeling Lorenzin had felt began to grow. Hatred toward the highbloods started to fill her body. She watched the execution. She watched as the girl fled. She stormed off then and went to her hive. She wrote down what she knew. All that she could remember. She then put it in a box and hid it in a tunnel that led to the ocean. She left then. Calling herself the Apostate. She found the remaining followers and joined then. She fought in the rebellion that the Summoner had planed. Until the day she was stopped.

She was in one of the strikes, fighting hard. This had been her 8th strike and she felt alive. She knew what she was doing was right. But then they were ambushed. The Orphaners had come. Orphaner Dualscar had grab her and threw here dual pistols to the ground. She had a particular hatred for the troll. He was the Condesce's puppy dog. Always following her orders and trying to win her matespriteship. It sickened her how pathetic it was. She was brought in front of the empress as a traitor, and proud. She ordered Dualscar to kill her and he went along with the order.

"Any last wwords?" he asked her as she stood tied up by her wrists.

"Yes*actually. I*have*a*joke*for*you." the Apostate said with a smirk.

"Ok then." he replied.

"Your quadrents." she laughed.

She could see the anger in his face and it made her laugh harder. The next thing she knew there was a numbness in her lower half. She looked down to see that the Orphaner had shot a large hole through her body. She gave him a final smirk before closing her eyes and drawing her last breath as the remainder of her blood left her body.


End file.
